


I Scream and yet No One Hears

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boil cries, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Waxer is dead and he hates it, very little dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Waxer thinks dying would have been better than being a ghost.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Paranormal Domino [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	I Scream and yet No One Hears

When Waxer opened his eyes, he was shocked. He was _certain_ that he had died, that he had been killed by his _own_ brothers, that they had been tricked by _Krell_ , and that the 212th and the 501st had been tricked into shooting each other. He was _positive_ that he had died, because… because there was _no_ _way_ that he could have survived the wound he had received. There was _no_ _way_! And yet, here he was. Alive. So, he got up, grabbed his helmet, and went straight to the base where the 501st were stationed at to join his brothers. He was alive and he still had work to do. He’d have that medic, Kix, check him over once he reached the base.

It took Waxer a while to realize that something was wrong with him. When he had gone to Kix, the man hadn’t even looked up at him or acknowledge his presence. He had tried to talk to the troops that he had led, none of them acknowledge him either. In fact, _no_ _one_ acknowledged him. No one could _see_ him or _hear_ him. _None_ of them. At first, he thought everyone was still affected by what had happened, but… not even Captain Rex would say anything or look at him. He had tried screaming at the top of his lungs. Nothing. Not even a twitch. Then someone walked _straight_ _through_ _him_ , like he didn’t even _exist_. He passed out after that, or his version of passing out.

The next time he woke up he was in the barracks on the Negotiator. He didn’t understand how he had gotten there. Maybe Umbara was all a bad dream? Maybe it was just another night terror to add to the list? Waxer had hoped. _Oh_ , how he had _hoped_ those things were true, but… he couldn’t lie to himself. Waxer had woken up in the barracks, sitting on his own bunk, Boil sitting next to him, his face in his hands, and the galaxy turned upside down. Boil was… he was _crying_. Boil _never_ cried. He scowled, he got angry, he yelled, he hit things, but he never _cried_. Waxer swallowed as he watched the man, wanting so desperately to reach out to him and hold him. Boil’s shoulders were shaking heavily, the sound of his sobbing filling up the room. Waxer opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself when he saw the helmet that was at Boil’s feet. _His_ helmet. Waxer flinched when the door of the barracks opened.

“ _Oh_ , vod. C’mere.” Commander Cody looked just as broken as Waxer felt. He didn’t know if that was better of worse. Cody sat down on the other side of Boil, pulling him into a hug. Waxer watched as Boil melted into Cody, crying into their Commander’s chestplate, gripping tightly at Cody’s shoulders. Waxer watched and he _ached_. He ached knowing that he was the cause of this pain. “I know. I know, vod. I’m here.”

A hand was brought up to Waver’s mouth as he tried to smother his own sobs. Sobs that would _never_ be heard by his brothers _ever_ again. Waxer cried out in pain when his hand passed through Boil after trying to hug his brother. Boil and Cody didn’t even react, and that made it worse. Waxer cried, curled up on his bunk, watching his two closest brothers cry over his death. He was a ghost.

And he _hated_ every second of it. In fact, he would have _preferred_ to stay _dead_ , not sit here watching his brothers grieve him, but the galaxy wasn’t fair and it seemed to hate clones at the moment.


End file.
